


The Red and Black Fairy called Tikki

by TerressaWinner



Series: A Bat's Bug [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Biting, Character Death, Crazy Harleen Quinzel, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I really don't know what else to say right now, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, M/M, More characters I'm not bothered to add, Multi, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharks, Temporary Amnesia, Ugh tags!, mermaids and mermen, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: There's a story.A story of a famous pirate, her ship and her crew.She was known as the ruler of 6 out of 7 of the seven seas. A ruthless pirate but a great friend and believer of fairies and all things magical. Until she slept one day and didn't open her eyes.But what if she woke up one day hundreds of feet in the sea? What if she was saved by what she liked to think was a red and black fairy?What if she lost her memories but knew two vital things: Her name was Marinette and she was looking for two men - one blonde and another brunette - and a red and black ship.What if she was captured by a wicked woman who said that she was what she'd been looking for. But then saved by a nice man and his family who were looking for their brother?What if she happened to vaguely recall a man that matched the description of their brother in her memory?And what if said man was currently on her ship and with her crew living life and mourning her as though she were actually dead and not somewhere across the world looking for them at that very moment.What if she got a second chance?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: A Bat's Bug [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671253
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

There's a story.  
A story of a famous pirate, her ship and her crew.

She was known as the ruler of 6 out of 7 of the seven seas. A ruthless pirate but a great friend and believer of fairies and all things magical. Until she slept one day and didn't open her eyes.

Her crew fashioned a coffin of wood and gold and threw her into the sea. They wept and they mourned and chose a new leader. But he could never compare to her. She was every bit as much a pirate as he was.

So when a dark-haired man crawled into their ship a few months later holding her in his arms, they snapped. They wrapped her up and threw her back in despite him saying that she was alive. Despite him begging them not to, screaming at them that she wasn't dead! That he'd seen her breath! That he'd given her air and together they'd swam to the surface before fatigue took her away!

No one really knew much of what happened after that. No one but a select few knew what ever became of the ship and the crew. Some say that they see them sail the seas or hear stories of them conquering another sea or defeating another corrupt pirate. None of them really know.

But I do. Because I was there.

I was there when they threw her in and she sank further and further down drowning for the second time and finally gave into her fate.

When a year went by and she remained in her wooden box rotting in the sea.

When she heard a voice and opened her eyes.

When she asked the thing floating above her if it was a fairy but it shook it's head and said, "No, but I'm here to help." When the pirate shook her head and said, "No, no. I don't want your help. Just let me sleep." But the thing replied, "If you didn't want my help then I wouldn't be here."  
When a red light surrounded the pirate and she closed her eyes before opening it again and seeing the thing more clearly. When the thing said, "When you wake up, you have to find your friends." When the pirate replied, "My friends?" and the thing nodded and said, "I've given you a memory. A memory you can use." The pirate nodded and the thing sighed and said, "Good. Now I must go for my job is done." But the pirate shook her head and begged for her name and the thing smiled and replied, "My name is Tikki." The light faded and the woman could feel herself dozing before she felt something soft on her head and she heard the thing say:

"And yours is Marinette."  
\----[]----  
T

Their Captain was certainly strange, peculiar even. But she was strong. Strong and scary. Frightening even. She wouldn't give a second thought about choosing gold over even the most innocent of children. And she especially hated it when her food was late.

And so that's how he'd found himself praying. Begging whatever thing that was up there that hopefully had enough room in its heart to forgive him for everything he'd done for the chance of seeing another day as he ran to the captain's quarters 5 minutes late.

He gulped as he knocked on the door and jumped when he heard her sudden overly sweet "Come in" that she only ever reserved for any guests on their ship. His hands shook as he twisted the doorknob pushing open the door and carefully stepped in placing her tray of food on her desk and bowing. He watched as she eyed him, her smile friendly but her eyes screaming bloody murder and he knew that he'd have to find a way to hold his breath for longer than 10 minutes if he wanted any chance of survival after he'd be ordered to walk the plank. He waited and waited for her to excuse him and almost sighed in relief when she finally nodded and he left closing the door behind him and running off.

The captain kept her eyes on the door for a bit longer before turning back to her guest and smiling.

The woman sitting down smiled back and held the blanket closer around her neck in an attempted to soothe the chill of the sea water soaking her through and through.

"Captain Al Ghul--"

The captain sat on her chair and took a sip from her cup. "Please, just call me Talia."

The guest nodded. "Right. Talia. I just want to thank you again for pulling me out. I would be dead if you didn't find me."

The captain shook her head and smiled. "No problem. I was so worried when I saw someone floating in the water and you should thank my men. They were the ones that pulled you out after all."

The guest smiled. "You're being so modest."

The captain laughed before placing her cup down and placed her hands under her chin holding them up with her elbows on the table and directed her attention at the woman soaking her chair. "I was only doing what anyone would do Miss..."

The guest perked up. "Marinette. My name is Marinette."

The captain nodded. "Of course. Miss Marinette. So, do you mind telling me just what you were doing in the sea in the first place?"

The guest shook her head and replied. "I don't remember. But I do know one thing."

The captain smiled, "And what is that?"

The guest winced as she felt a bit of pain shoot through her head and replied, "I have to find my friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure (or hope) you've guessed, the Characters in this fanfic are going to be 20 or older but (once again), you can age them however you want. Also, I do not own and will probably never own Miraculous Ladybug and Batman.


	2. Updating

So recently, I've been having . . . let's just say 'problems' which will unfortunately make it harder to read and write and understand things (also school is starting) and so my update times will be a lot slower.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
